This I Promise You
by Katalinia
Summary: This is a Rini/Helious fic, taking place in the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo. One of my four songfics. Of those four, though, only three are done, 'cuz I don't have the lyrics for one. But, anyway, r+r and enjoy!


This I Promise You  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, which is copyright Naoko Tekeuchi, or the song This I Promise You, which is by N'sync. I do, however, own this story.  
  
  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
Rini sat in her room in the Crystal Palace. She was now 15, and was now officially Sailor Moon. Her fuku was the same as it was when when she had been Sailor Chibi Moon. But, although she had the Asteroid Senshi, Sailors Vesta, Juno, Pallas, and Ceres, she still felt very lonely.  
  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
  
Helious was walking through the Crystal Forest in Elysion. It had become very beautiful once again, with a lot of help from the Amazon Trio, Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish's Eye. They were now pretty much his best friends, but there were certain things that he couldn't tell them, like why he was so melancholy. He did know, though. It was because of the young Maiden that lived in the Crystal Palace.  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
"Why don't you just go visit her, Helious?" Tiger asked.  
"Huh? Visit who?" Helious replied, playing stupid.  
"You know who. It's written all over your face, you know." Hawk said.  
"Yeah. And, just so you know, we're good friends of the Asteroid Senshi. They wouldn't mind it if we dragged you in. They'd just tell the other Senshi that you had some business to attend to." Fish put in.  
"I can't go and you know it." Helious said.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right were you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
"Lady, please. Just go see him." Ceres said, starting the same argument for the hundredth time that day.  
"Yeah, we all know that you love him." Said Juno.  
"You do know that we're really good friends with the Amazon Trio, right, Lady?" asked Pallas  
"They wouldn't have a problem with us dragging you down there. And I know that they'd hold Helious down." Vesta put in.  
"Give it a rest, guys. I'm not going."  
"Fine." They all said, but they didn't grab her and drag her away. They left.  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
"Ya know, Helious, if you go up there and talk to her, we'll leave you alone about this." Fish's Eye said.  
"Oh, very well. But only so you three will leave me alone." Helious finally gave in. As to his last remark, the Amazon Trio only gave him sickingly innocent looks.  
^Crystal Palace^  
"Helious, It's always a pleasure to see you." Neo-Queen Serenity said.  
"Yes." Her husband, King Endymion, said. "But why so unexpectedly?"  
*blushing like a Christmas tree light* "Umm...I...ah...came to see...*ahem* Lady."  
"Did you?" Serenity said with a smile. "Sailor Ceres!" she called.  
"Yes, Your Highness?" Ceres answered almost immediately.  
"Would you please show Priest Helious to Lady's room?"  
"Of coarse, Queen Serenity. Please, Helious, follow me." Ceres replied.  
"Queen Serenity. King Endymion." Helious said in farewell.  
They walked up to Rini's room. Neither talked until they got there.  
"This is Lady's room. Just knock, and then go in after she answers." Ceres told Helious before disappearing.  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
*knock, knock* "Huh? Oh. Come in!" Rini said. She wasn't prepared for who came in.  
"Helious? Is...that you?" she asked.  
"Yes, Maiden." Was all Helious could chock out. It was also all Rini needed to launch herself at him and hug him. Helious hugged her back.  
"I've missed you, Maiden." Helious said.  
"I missed you, too, Helious." Rini replied.  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Rini and Helious, after prying themselves off each other, talked a really, really, really, *really* long time, catching up on pretty much everything, but never talking about how much they loved the other.  
"Helious?" Rini asked him, and he felt his heart jump halfway out of his chest.  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you come visit me sooner?" she finished.  
"..." was about all she got out of Helious, who was blushing.  
"What's wrong, Helious?" Rini asked, afraid he was going to say he hated her.  
"Well...You see...I...umm...I...didn't...come sooner...because...because...umm...I...was afraid that you...that you...wouldrejectme." He said, and finished in a hurry.  
Rini looked at him for a moment, then said "Helious."  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
"I love you." Rini told Helious, which totally caught him off guard.  
"I...love you, too." He said, before he could stop himself. Then he blushed really badly again and looked down. He looked up when he heard Rini laughing at something.  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
"I had the same feeling you did. I would have visited you sooner, but I was afraid, too." She said.  
They both looked at each other, and started laughing.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Then Rini leaned on Helious, and he put his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. They both had their eyes closed, and were enjoying the feeling of leaning on each other.  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Rini looked up, causing Helious to open his golden eyes to look into her ruby ones, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  
"Helious?" Rini asked him.  
"Yes, Maiden?" he answered.  
"Would you give me my first kiss?" Rini asked him, causing Helious to do a literal double take and look at her in surprise. *authoress: LOL!*  
"Umm, of course, Maiden. Whatever you wish." He said, after finding his voice.  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Helious leaned down, and Rini leaned slightly upward. Their lips met, and electricity ran through both of them. They kissed for a *really* long time, and then they pulled a part, and looked out side. It had gotten pretty dark, since it was 11:00.   
Helious decided to stay the night at the Crystal Palace. He and Rini laid down together, and fell asleep. *NO! They DID NOT do anything BUT sleep. Get your minds outta the gutter!*  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
  
************************************************  
The talking kitty-kat's rants:  
  
Hey, people. How was your Thanksgiving Break? I spent my weekend typing this and the GW version of The Grinch that Stole Christmas. Still don't have it done. It's gonna be a long one, too. :-(  
Anyways, this was my second attempt at a SM fic, (my first one's still underway) and my second attempt at a songfic. My other one was a Digimon fic. Think I'll do another one of those, only with Matt and Sora...  
If you didn't get the names or something, then read this:  
Maiden/Lady- Rini (What? Helious always calls her Maiden, and she's not small anymore.)  
Sailor Ceres- Cere Cere  
Sailor Juno- Jun Jun  
Sailor Vesta- Ves Ves  
Sailor Pallas- Palla Palla (A.K.A.- the Amazoness Quartet)  
  
  
Ja minna!  
  
Katalinia  



End file.
